warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Echosong
|pastaffie = Kittypet, Loner Skyclan |namest = Kittypet: Warrior: Medicine Cat: Loner: |namesl = Echo Echosong Echosong Echosong |mentor = Sandstorm |note}} |apps = Frecklewish, Fidgetpaw |precededby1 = Brackenheart |succeededby1= Fidgetpaw |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Moth Flight's Vision, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey, Thunder and Shadow |death = Infection }} Echosong is a small, soft-furred silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny dark gray paws, deep clear green eyes, a white chest, and a fluffy tail. She has a notch in one ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : Firestar's Quest :Echosong is a former kittypet, who is simply named Echo, that Firestar recruits to join SkyClan to be their medicine cat. Firestar goes to find her in the Twolegplace to bring her to camp. :Firestar has a dream from Skywatcher, saying that a kittypet who dreams of their warrior ancestors, but had not yet heard of the Clan, would become SkyClan's new medicine cat. When she meets Firestar and Sparrowpaw, the two are asking Oscar about her dreams. Echo then appears and tells Firestar that she thinks he is looking for her, for she is the one with dreams of cats with stars in their fur. Oscar calls Echo mad for joining SkyClan, who were also angry with him. Oscar's words do not shake her decision, and Echo decides to join SkyClan. Firestar then brings her to SkyClan and introduces her to the other cats. She later becomes SkyClan's modern medicine cat, although she has no knowledge whatsoever of treating injured cats. Firestar then holds her naming ceremony, giving her the name Echosong. Sandstorm, with her limited knowledge of herbs and healing, teaches her the most basic remedies as well as battle moves, though she worries over her, knowing that she herself does not have the full knowledge of a medicine cat. :Firestar suggests sleeping up at the Skyrock, since Echosong isn't getting dreams from her ancestors, because that's the place where SkyClan were closest to their warrior ancestors. Firestar goes with her, and when Echosong wakes up again, she says she dreamed of standing on a stretch of moorland, not being able to see anything, but sensing terribly frightened cats nearby. Firestar thinks that she has dreamed of the ancient SkyClan fleeing the forest, which makes Echosong slightly upset. All that makes her question if being a Clan medicine cat is her true destiny. Firestar tries to reassure her by explaining that SkyClan's ancestors will come to her when they have something to say. :When Firestar leads SkyClan to battle the rats, Echosong tells him that she would see him again, and Firestar commented that it had the ring of a prophecy. She later says to Firestar that she had recieved a vision of dappled leaves, which meant for Leafdapple to be the true leader of SkyClan, and she is there when Leafstar recieves her nine lives and becomes SkyClan's leader, after having received the sign from StarClan. At the ceremony, Fawnstep, the SkyClan medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest, declares Echosong the SkyClan medicine cat, and tells her that she will watch over her, walk in her dreams, and teach her until she knew how to be a true medicine cat. Echosong appears eager and excited at her words, and readily accepts. SkyClan's Destiny :Echosong continues to go on as SkyClan's medicine cat. She is seen a few times asking for Tinycloud's help with collecting herbs. Tinycloud is annoyed with this and asks Leafstar if she can return to warrior duties, but when Echosong says that she needs a warrior to protect her from foxes, badgers, or other enemies, she happily accompanies her to collect herbs. :When preparing for the rat battle, Leafstar asks Echosong if Sharpclaw blames her for taking the leadership of SkyClan. Echosong tells her that she didn't take anything, and tells her about the vision of dappled leaves that she had recieved from StarClan, which meant for Leafstar to be the true leader of SkyClan. Leafstar then asks if Sharpclaw knows this, and Echosong replies it doesn't matter and that they should worry about the rat problem. Then when Leafstar suggests they use the rats for prey, Echosong says no and that rats are SkyClan's oldest enemy and should be killed. :After the Gathering, she and Sharpclaw argue about Echosong taking Frecklepaw as her apprentice. Leafstar decides that they don't have to decide now, and asks if Echosong has received a sign from StarClan to take Frecklepaw as her apprentice. Echosong says she hasn't, after which Sharpclaw retorts that there won't be. She then leaves the Gathering place, giving Sharpclaw an icy glare on the way. :She is often seen asking for Frecklepaw's help in collecting and sorting herbs to Frecklepaw's mentor, Ebonyclaw's, disliking. When Frecklepaw misses a whole training session because she was picking herbs for Echosong, she and Ebonyclaw are seen yelling at each other. Frecklepaw tells her mentor that she wished Echosong was her mentor, which cause Ebonyclaw to be more frustrated, only to be scolded by Leafstar. After that, Leafstar goes into Echosong's den and the medicine cat apologizes. Leafstar tells her that she shouldn't give tasks to apprentices without asking their mentor first. Echosong says that she thought Ebonyclaw was being too harsh on her and Leafstar reminds her that Frecklepaw was training to become a warrior apprentice. Echosong retorts that she thought Frecklepaw was here to be a member of SkyClan, and Leafstar leaves, not wanting to quarrel with the medicine cat. :When Leafstar admits that she wants to become Billystorm's mate, Echosong refuses, which only leads to an argument between Leafstar and Billystorm. She says they shouldn't become mates, especially at times like these, and that she has a destiny that she must walk alone in. :When an injured Twoleg kit is found, Echosong tries to help its broken leg with comfrey, but it doesn't work. She and Clovertail stay with the Twoleg to comfort her. Leafstar chooses Echosong to come on the patrol to see if the Twolegs come to get their kit. When Leafstar worries if she did the right thing, Echosong tells her that she did, but also looks worried. :Eventually, in the manga, it is revealed that Echosong gets Frecklepaw as an apprentice, just as she wished, and several moons later, gives her the medicine cat name, Frecklewish. Bramblestar's Storm :When Sandstorm is telling Bramblestar of the SkyClan cats, Echosong is briefly mentioned. She tells him that Echosong is the medicine cat, and that she was a kittypet before joining the Clan. Hawkwing's Journey :Duskpaw is carried into the clearing of SkyClan's gorge after being trapped in a fire near Twolegplace with several other apprentices. Echosong tries to revive him but it is no use. Hawkpaw, Ebonyclaw and the two other apprentices, Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw are then treated for burns and for inhaling smoke. :A few moons later, Echosong is seen with Sharpclaw, SkyClan's deputy and Leafstar, as she calls a Clan meeting. Leafstar mentions that Echosong had received a prophecy recently at the Whispering Cave. Echosong believes that they should head to the Lake to find the kin of Firestar related to the prophecy. :The Clan debates on whether to go find the other Clans by seeking Barley or the prophecy is about something else, but then Leafstar interrupts by suggesting a patrol to go look for Firestar's kin and one to search for any remains of the recent fire. :When Hawkwing asks Echosong for some herbs for Darktail, a rogue he just met, Echosong brings some coltsfoot for his breathing. When Darktail talks about the Clan, Echosong asks how he knows about the Clans. Darktail explains about how he knew of groups of cats who lived in a forest, each with their own territory, special abilities and their own special medicine cat who healed them. Echosong looks suspiciously at the rogue before asking Hawkwing to fetch Leafstar. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Alderpaw witnesses a warrior ceremony in SkyClan, and Echosong is one of the cats present. As the ceremony ends, she looks straight up at Alderpaw, and he sees a flash of her green eyes before he wake up at the Moonpool. :While Alderpaw is describing his vision to Sandstorm, she jumps up excitedly as she recognizes the cats, saying the brown and cream tabby is the leader, Leafstar, the ginger tom as the deputy, Sharpclaw, and the small gray she-cat is Echosong, medicine cat of SkyClan. Thunder and Shadow :Echosong is in a sunny forest, the sun streaming on her back as she swishes her tail and decides to hunt before the sun sets. This makes her pause, remembering that the sun had set already, because it had been raining and lashing against the bush where she had made her nest. Echosong realizes she is dreaming, although it feels to real to be a simple dream, coming to the conclusion that it's a vision. :She thinks about how it had been a long time since she had had a vision, and maybe StarClan had begun to forget SkyClan like the other Clans had many moons ago. She hears pawsteps coming towards her, and a broad-shouldered tom emerges from the bushes with shining blue eyes and stars in his pelt. Echosong asks him who he is, and thinks that she should recognize him, having seen him in a vision before. The tom murmurs to embrace what you find in the shadows, and that only they will clear the sky, which confuses the gray tabby. She questions on the shadows, and who 'they' are, but he gazes at her without speaking. The she-cat demands what 'clear the sky' means, and is frustrated. Echosong recalls how the cat had brought her a prophecy before, asking 'what remains when the fire has burned out', and she remembers how it, too, had baffled her. The she-cat wishes that he could just say what he meant, and begs her to tell him. :Echosong wonders if the tom is trying to give her a clue about what happened to her Clan, and she thinks that her Clanmates had scattered when the rogues had driven them from the gorge, and that she doesn't even know if any of them are still alive. The gray tom stares into the oak canopy, and Echosong follows his gaze and watches leaves flutter toward the ground. The former medicine cat blinks at the leaves, and notices that they are not oak, but are bigger with more rough edges, and each has five points. The tom says that they are now scattered, and when a larger five-pointed leaf falls, he hooks it from the air and tells her to look. The silver she-cat leans forward, excited, and she wonders what the leaves mean, but as she gazes at them, desperate to understand their meaning, she sees them fade. :Echosong wails in protest, but the vision is blurring and darkness clouds her sight. She begs the tom to tell her more, but she is woken by her own panicked mew and lifts her head sharply. The former SkyClan cat is disappointed that she is back in her makeshift den white it rains on the juniper branches above her. Cold water drips through the leaves and soak into her pelt, and Echosong shivers and closes her eyes, trying to remember every vision of the detail. The tabby's heart pounds, and she wonders what StarClan had been trying to tell her. She is determined to understand, and thinks that if she found out, she might finally find her way home. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :She is seen in the beginning fussing over Leafstar's condition. She sees Leafstar returning to camp with prey, and scolds her for climbing trees and catching prey when her kits will come so soon. She says that since Leafstar is expecting kits, she shouldn't be hunting. Beyond the Code :Echosong is first seen when Leafstar is telling her she is happy that Sol joined SkyClan. She then states that they still know little about him. Leafstar tells her that she doesn't know much about her past either. She then says there isn't much to tell. She replies saying that they just have to trust him because that's what being a Clanmate is all about. :Later, she is seen running over to Ebonyclaw because of her leg. She then treats the patrol for their wounds. She tells Leafstar that Ebonyclaw will have to stay overnight so she can keep an eye on her. Ebonyclaw seems unsure. She says that she doesn't want her housefolk to worry about her. Leafstar tells her that she can go to her housefolk as soon as Echosong is confident she can walk back to Twolegplace. :Later, while having a conversation with Leafstar and Clovertail while eating, she wonders if the other Clan leaders have kits. When Leafstar and Sharpclaw are having an argument about whether or not Leafstar should go on patrol, Echosong rushes into the scene, asking Leafstar to go searching for herbs with her. She tells Leafstar that she shouldn't argue with Sharpclaw and that Firestar wouldn't have known whether or not Clan leaders should have kits because he is a tom. After the Flood :When Sparrowpelt slips and falls while trying to move a tree, Echosong takes him into his den. Later on, she tells Leafstar he popped his shoulder loose, but it was easy to mend. She says StarClan hasn't told her anything and the flood was one of the worse things that reminds the Clan how vulnerable they are. :Sol wants to look for herbs for Echosong, but Leafstar sends him to clean the stream instead. :When Leafstar asks if anyone has seen Billystorm, she tells her he seems to be obeying her order to leave the camp. Then she asks her if she wondered if Billystorm really was right about taking the kits to Twolegplace. :She spends some time with Leafstar, hunting sparrows and resting on branches. She asks her if she remembers when Patchfoot fell in the stream and came up with a worm sticking out of his nose and Leafstar laughs about it. :When Leafstar thinks Billystorm has taken Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit, she asks her if she really thinks that and she tells her she would've said never before the flood, but now she doesn't know. Echosong tells her she'll be right outside if she needs her. :A few pages later, she goes searching for the kits with Leafstar and Billystorm. And when the rogues attack the camp, Billystorm helps her down the gorge. :When Leafstar banishes Sol, she is seen looking quite satisfied. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock says that there is no hint of SkyClan blood in Echosong's long fluffy coat or delicate paws. However, she did dream about Firestar and Sandstorm before they left on their quest, and knew that these strange cats would come looking for her help. SkyClan's ancestors were all but completely faded, but they had just enough of a voice left to speak to Echosong, and when this was combined with her quick learning skills for herbs and cures, Echosong was the obvious choice for a medicine cat. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Leafstar’s page that a vision of leaf-shadowed sunlight in the midst of Leaf-bare prompted Echosong to speak to Firestar. :She has her own page. Echosong was pure kittypet with no hint of SkyClan but she dreamed of cats with the light of stars in their fur. She was expecting Sandstorm and Firestar and made restless by her dreams, she was ready to leave her Housefolk and live in the gorge. Her sensitivity to the stars and quick knowledge of herbs, thanks to Sandstorm’s teaching, made her an obvious choice as SkyClan’s medicine cat. The loners in the Clan were suspicious of her, but Echosong was loyal and patient and proved her worth. She save lives after the battle with the rats and grieved alongside her Clanmates with the death of Rainfur. It was she who received the prophecy that led to the leadership of Leafdapple. Echosong went with her and watched Leafdapple receive her nine lives and her new name. Firestar knew that with these two cats, SkyClan is in safe paws. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :Ravenpaw, Barley, Riley and Bella return to SkyClan after being sent away once. Echosong calls for Plumwillow and Bouncefire to stop as those cats mean no harm. Bouncefire protests they do not know that but doesn’t react as Echosong pads to the intruding cats and introduces herself and explains that Leafstar told her about them. Ravenpaw is calmed by her tone and asks to talk to Leafstar again. Echosong studies Ravenpaw then turns, tail up. She leads the group into camp but says she can only take Ravenpaw to Leafstar’s den as there isn’t enough room. She asks for the others to stay and wait, reassuring Hawkpaw can take care of them. Hawkpaw agrees to do this and Echosong thanks him, telling him to let her know if Ebonyclaw arrives and wants him to do something else. She then explains to Ravenpaw that Ebonyclaw is a daylight warrior and Hawkpaw is her apprentice. Ravenpaw mentions that Hawkpaw seems commited and Echosong agrees. She warns to keep him away from Pebblepaw as they do not get along. She then promptly takes Ravenpaw to Leafstar’s den where she accepts Ravenpaw’s and his friend’s offer to help. :Echosong appears beside Ravenpaw, asking if he can climb, saying the place they are going is not far and will be worth it. She leads him up the cliff where Ravenpaw scrambles and has trouble. Echosong reassures it gets easier, hardly out of breath. She points a rocky slab and explains how SkyClan gathers at full moon and where she speaks to StarClan. They go up there and Echosong explains that she loves it there, it’s peaceful but she can see everything that is happening. Echosong suddenly disappears as Ravenpaw dreams of StarClan and when he wakes, Echosong is sitting beside him. On the way down the cliff, she mentions the new boundary Ravenpaw suggested to Leafstar is in place, now her Clan can defend themselves with their lives. After the battle, Barley takes Ravenpaw to the path leading to Echosong’s den as he is not well. Echosong meets them, urging Ravenpaw to come with her to her den. Ravenpaw insists he’d rather be in the forest and Echosong just nods. She nudges him until they are making their way to the trees. Barley protests she should be helping Ravenpaw with his sickness but Echosong replies it’s too late now, they can only do what Ravenpaw wishes. Trivia *Echosong is shown to look exactly the same as Clovertail in ''Beyond the Code, despite Clovertail not being a tabby. Character Pixels Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Notes Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Females Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:The Rescue characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Major Character Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Loner